


Effie's New Look

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another of my doll photo stories.   Effie is in the Capitol for the first time in years and she shops like a Capitolista but is she more 12 than Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effie's New Look

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was shopping in the Capitol. She was persuaded by the sales clerk to get a too young outfit and long blue wig.

“Honey, you don’t look a day over twenty-five.

Effie laughed. She looked younger but soon she would be kissing forty. She went back to her sister’s apartment and changed. She went downstairs to show her four year old Hailey.

“Honey, look what Mama bought at the store.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14872438462)  
Hailey’s eyes widened. “Mommy? Is that you?

“Of course it’s me. Don’t you recognize me? Effie teased.

Hailey said honestly. “No. If you hadn’t talked I never would have known it was you.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14869704431)  
“You’ve seen me in a wig before. There was the purple one I got last month for this trip.

Hailey pouted. Mommy had bought a purple wig for her too but Daddy took it away.

“Yeah….but that one was different. It was shorter and you looked more like you.

“Don’t you think I look prettier in long hair?

Hailey shook her head. “You’re always pretty but now you don’t really look like my Mommy.

Effie frowned her daughter was being very polite but she would have to learn to fib better around her grandmother and Aunt Ellie or they would call her a barbarian. It was going to be hard to teach her the difference between lies and fibs. Effie said. “What did you do with your father?

Hailey brightened. “Daddy bought me a car.

Effie smiled. “A car instead of a doll? Or is it a car for your doll?

Hailey giggled. “No, it’s a car for me to drive to the woods with Aunt Katniss. It’s such a long walk and Daddy says I’m too big for Aunt Katniss to carry.

Hailey was amazed when she came to the Capitol and saw kids her own age driving their own little cars. Haymitch said it made them lazy. Effie couldn’t imagine him letting Hailey ride in one let alone buying one.

The front door opened and Haymitch was yelling. “Hailey, Hailey, your car is here. We have to go down so the man can teach us how to drive it.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14849778796)  
Hailey leaped into his arms and Effie followed her daughter out of the room. Haymitch was surprised to see his wife looking so Capitol but he kept quiet.

“Aren’t you going to mention my wig? Effie asked.

Haymitch smiled. “No.

The man from the toystore brought his son to demonstrate the car. They went across the street to the park. He showed Haymitch how to adjust the seat as Hailey grew and tried to convince Haymitch to get the closed top version that she could use in inclement weather.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14686117509)  
“No, my daughter will not be driving in inclement weather. After the man left Hailey said.

“Daddy can I drive my car?

Haymitch shook his head. “Not here. You can drive it in 12 where there is less….traffic.

Hailey was disappointed but she knew better than to complain. It was too easy for Daddy to take it back to the store while they were still in the Capitol.

Haymitch mussed her hair. “What are the rules we talked about?

“Always wear my seat belt. It’s only for long, long walks like the woods when I’m with a grownup, not the Hob or the Bakery. Never, ever, ever, ever drive the car without Mommy or Daddy’s permission. When I show it to my friends if I want to give them a ride….after I ask Mommy or Daddy of course, I can only go from the front yard down the path of the Victor’s Village. If the car sets a wheel outside the Victor’s Village without a grownup it goes back to the Capitol in pieces.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/14686138608)  
“That’s my girl. Let’s go back to the apartment.

“Can I watch TV?

Haymitch nodded “Yeah, but we’re going out to dinner soon.

Hailey ran upstairs Effie stayed outside the building for a minute and said to her husband in shock. “I can’t believe.

He sighed. “I know, I know. I’m spoiling her but………she’s just….so well behaved compared to a lot of the brats around here I thought she deserved a treat. 

Effie laughed. “For you that would usually be an ice cream cone.

‘You wouldn’t believe how many girls were in wigs. I mean babies. I felt a little bad I was so hard on her about the wig. If you don’t want her to have it I’ll take it back. I won’t blame you I’ll just say I changed my mind.

“Haymitch, I had a car at her age. It’s fine. Should I get Hailey a wig to match this one?

“No. Daddy is going to stick to his guns on that one even though you were right about kids and wigs.

Effie laughed and then a camera flash blinded her.

“What on earth? Effie said.

Haymitch mumbled. ‘Welcome to my life.”

The reporter was grinning. “I have an exclusive, Haymitch Abernathy cheating on his wife. He’s trading in one Capitolista for a younger one.

Haymitch was about to go after him but Effie laughed. “All right, you win. I’ll wear my own hair for the rest of the trip.


End file.
